crazy crush
by yamibakurafan4ever
Summary: ichigo kurosaki was a warlock of the high class family and was homeschooling for most of his life when his mom said that he was going to go to regular human school ! will he survive with out falling in love with the hybride toshiro hitsugaya? read and find out ! ichigo seme! shiro uke!
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first story im sorry if its crappy but a friend told me it would be a good thing to put up on this site so i got to work on passing it on my computer and well...HERE WE ARE!

hope you enjoy

and i actually don't know how long its going to be im thinking over 20 chapters maybe so review!

* * *

Crazy crush

Hi im ichigo kurosaki and I have a huge secret. im a worlock with magic powers. It's a huge rule that if a worlock and a human fall in love the worlock will lose all of his magic powers. But that is only if they get married and or to the OTHER THING! That's why I am home school but then it happened.

"What! Im going to a co-ed school!" I said irritated

"Calm down ichigo , yes you're going to a co-ed school" said my mom

"You do know what will happen if I fall in love write!" I said still irritated

"Yes", my mom sends me to my worst nightmare, and the days of my life will never be the same.

"Ok ichigo , it's your first day of school , so don't worry ,just stay away from all the cute boys and you'll be fine" mom said joking. my mom knew about me liking both girls and boys

"Yes", new school, new friends, and new nightmares what else could go wrong?

-At school –

"Ok class we have a brand new student in our class, please come in"

When I came in all the boys and girls were staring at me, I was more nerves than mom on her magic exam

-what the hell, please stop!-

Shiro pov

When he came in everybody was staring, specially the boys. he was tall with orange hair in lots of different spikes and sharp was pretty atractive in my eyes though he looked nervous .

"Please sit next to toshiro in the back of the classroom" said the teacher pointing to me

I was worried you see I've got a secret in a hybrid a vampire/werewolf. But when he came a little closer , I smelled it , the scent of a worlock . You might know that worlocks and vampires were total enemies, but I dint get it ,they can sens a werewolf or a hybrid from a mile away , so why was he cting like he was scared

"Introduce yourself "said the teacher

"Oh, I'm kurosaki ichigo , nice to meet you all" he said smiling

-a worlock from the kurosaki clan!- I thought to myself

My eyes were wide open when I heard him say he was a kurosaki. The rulers of the magic realm, so I was surprised that such an attractive guy would ...

did i just think he was attractive!ME think a guy is cute i must be ...

"Ohayo" said the worlock

My train of thought was interrupted but answered anyway

"ohayo" I said sort of irritated

The rest of class was awkward , when I could I would try and sniff him to see if I was wrong but I failed, he was a worlock from the kurosaki clan

ichi pov

He thought I dint notice , he was sniffing me , he's a hybrid , I know he is and I know he knows that I'm a worlock .

To be continued…

* * *

sorry if it was too short i just starded this like a week ago and i have a bad writers block

review please help me out

if i get enoph reviews ill put up a nice kissing scene in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

here is the next chapter enjoy :)

* * *

Crazy crush #2

-I hate my life- said a very tired ichigo as he exited the last class of the day. Feeling he was being watched he turned around to see toshiro staring at him from the entrance of the class room he just exited only a few seconds ago

"I need to talk to you"

Ichigo looked at him like he had grown a second head but shrugged and followed the white haired teen into an ally close to the school but also far enoph that no one heard them

"What do you want to talk about here?"

"Why are you here warlock?"

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, he was confronting him here? Why? After a while of waiting the smaller grew tier of the silence and walked up to the taller and bared his fangs showing he wanted answers, and that meant now

"Answer me damn it!"

"Listen do you really want to confront me here, where anyone could come and see us?"

Toshiro gave a look of complete rage and said in a cold voice

"You, me, tomorrow don't bail out!"

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke magic and ichigo huffed and turned around and headed home to get some rest, little did he know that someone was watching his every move

"He is so stupid! Sometimes I just want to strangle the little…!"

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the red head behind her and smiled the man smiled behind the mask he was wearing and gave the girl a quick hug to calm her

"So do I, so do I"

* * *

Shiro p.o.v.

The nerve of him coming to the human world, to cause nothing but trouble I bet! That is the reason I hate warlocks and witches they are both stubborn and arrogant or down right stupid and do what they want no matter what the other think or need, it's all about them!

-no matter what it takes ill make sure he does not step one foot in the human world as long as im here-to say toshiro was pissed was an understatement he was downright ready to kill the bastard and if you're asking why he hates ichigos guts it's not because of the rivalry but because of what that kurosaki family had done to his family and his friend momo

With no apparent reason they evicted them from the magic realm and banish them to the human world to live out the rest of their lives.

"You will pay kurosaki ichigo, PAY!"

* * *

yuki : well there is the second chapter i want to please everione but the kiss just would not fit in anywhere sorry maybe next time

:)


	3. Chapter 3

here is the third chapter i finally got the kiss scene in there even thoug i only got one review i wanted to please the readers

enjoy

* * *

Crazy crush

"Mom I'm home!" ichigo said as he enterd his home and he was greated by his little sisters as he went into his room to take his after school nap

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo visibly flinched when he heard his dad come through the window, that thank god was open, and ichigo jump out of the way and let his dad hit the closet door and stud up and jumped again to try and get ichigo at least once and instead went right through the window and falling down to the first floor from where he came from.

"You are nuts ishin!"

"That's my boy!"

Ichigo sighed and walked downstairs to go get something to eat and he found his mom teaching yuzu how to make creep's so I just went to the fridge and got himself a can os soda and a pack of strawberry's (couldn't help it ) and went back into his room to read one of his magazines and relax he didn't have any homework so he just decided he would pig out for the night on the computer or reading.

_BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZ BZZ BZZ BZZZZ!_

"Hello?" ichigo wanted to say WHAT but decided against it

-**hey we you did not come to the challenge, where the fuck are you good for nothing warlock!**- He could clearly hear it was toshiro, the hybrid, on the other line, and he was pissed

"Sorry, forgot. Where?"

-**Behind the school, in thirty minutes, don't be late**-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

H shrugged it off and told his mom that he was staying with a friends that night he grabbed an empty backpack in order for her to believe him, she did and he walked to the school trying to figure out what he did to the boy to get him so angry at him that he would want to fight he arrived at the school he jumped the fence and walked the short (like shiro) distance from the entrance , he felt a stron amount of magical energy getting stronger the closer he got to toshiro

"Finally!? Can you move any slower?!"the white haired boy was sitting on a branch up in the tree that was in the center of the courtyard

"Before you star trying to tear me limb from limb can you tell me WHY you want to fight ME!"

The smaller boy looked at him with a look of pure rage and simply said "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU BASTARD!"

"no I don't, mind telling me?"

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL BECAUSE YOURE FAMILY THREW MY GRANDMOTHER AND MY FRINED ON THE STREET AND BANISHED US WITH NO APPERANT REASON THAT WE ARE STUCK IN THA HUMAN WORLD!"

"What! We did no such thing! Why would you think that!?"

"don't play dumb, it was signed by your father the king about two years ago when he started his rule on the magic kingdom."

"My father? There must be some mistake , I am a kurosaki but my father is not the king the king is my father's cousin takeru kurosaki he is not even supposed to have that name he is supposed to be named asegawa, takeru asegawa!"

The smallers face was priceless! He was red with embarrassment and he was fuming to the point that ishigo looked kind of cute, cute enoph to want to kiss that is. ichigo walked up to the smaller boy and smiled the boys eyes were closed he held his chin and the boy tensed thinking he was going to be hit he instantly went to take the hand away when he felt a pair of lips enclose over his and his eyes snapped open he found himself falling for the taste of strawberries and closed his eyes in bliss

Ichigo was in a similar situation and his senses were assaulted by a sweet flavor and he craved more so he liked the others bottom lip causing him to gasp and took the chance and slipped his tongue into the smellers mouth and tempted the others tongue to play with his until the other became a little bolder and joined in earning a moan from ichigo until the need for air was to grate and they separated reluctantly , they were both panting and ichigo smirked he walked to his bag and looked at the stunned toshiro behind him

"See you tomorrow shiro*wink*"

The other blushed and disappeared into a puff as ichigo walked home with a very smug look on his face and a happy thought

-tomorrow is going to be interesting-

* * *

was it good? bad? ok? terrible? review?

cookies?:)


	4. Chapter 4

I know that I have not uploaded in a very long time but please bear with me (doges incoming mad readers) cause I have an excuse

my computer crashed and it took almost 5 week to get it fixed plus I paid for an extra amount on my warranty so I would not have to wait that long and I could get a new computer im sorry no I know I have not done a disclaimer and it pisses some people of so...

-bleach does not belong to me nor do any of the characters I only own the plot-

now on with the story!

* * *

Crazy crush

The next morning ichigo was rather happy to be going to school than to stay at home , at least he got to see his little hybrid .yes he knew that toshiro might kill him but he had learn to like the little bastard more than he should and since he was from the magic real the law did not apply to them in any way so if ichigo got toshiro to like him they could be together!

-life is good to me today-he thought as he walked to school

After walking for about 20 minutes se spotted a head of white spiky hair in front of him with the school uniform and decided he wanted to have a little fun with the young hybrid

He walked as close as he could and covered his presence so toshiro could not notice him if he tired and as soon as he was close enoph he kissed toshiro on the check earning a yelp from the boy as he turned and held his check

"Morning butifull." Ishigo said as he hugged the hybrid and he wanted to mess around with the younger so he started to blow into his ear earning a surprised gaps and the younger struggling against him more. ichigo let him go and looked at him with a sad face

"You don't want to see me? I'm heartbroken "he struck a pose placing a hand on his heart and a fake pout

"You are such a drama queen kurosaki; now leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today."

"Well you do owe me an apology for yesterday because you accused me of something I did not do and that means I'm not leaving your side until you apologize"

"You are one stubborn warlock" he muttered under his breath so that ishigo could not hear and just kept walking with ishigo hot on his tail. Litterly.

"I know, and I know you can't get enoph of me"

Toshiro blushed bright red and just kept walking as he saw the school come into view he quickly walked to his chair and hid his face just as ishigo walked in and sat next to him also pulling his seat closer to the hybrid and not forgetting to blow in his ear before the lesson actually started

-this is going to get interesting-said ishigo as he pulled toshiro into his lap at studi hall and started a conversation

* * *

i hope you liked please review and i promise i will try to upload farter next time


End file.
